


It's Over

by VickeyStar



Category: Grimm (TV), Leverage, Person of Interest (TV), Supernatural, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: As well as the Styne Family, BAMF Ezekiel Jones, DOSA started it, Eliot and Jake are brothers, Nobody knows anyone, Serpent Brotherhood makes an appearance, So is Ezekiel, The Royals know about the Library, Twin Brothers, and The Royals, and are afraid, but Ezekiel knows everyone, the Library is awesome, two years in the making, well that was just, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “I’ll be fine, Baird.” He smirks, and she sighs.“I know, Ezekiel. Good luck.” She replies, pulling him in for a hug.OrEzekiel Collectively Solves Everyone's Problems.(While the Writers Descend into Insanity)





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> We've been working on this fic for at least two years.  
> It was gonna be a simple Librarians fic, focusing on how Ezekiel singlehandedly took DOSA down.  
> Then a Charlie cameo was gonna happen.  
> Then Sam and Dean broke down the door and shot witch killing bullets into that plan.  
> If you want to try and follow along the timelines of the shows, go ahead we tried to stick to the show plots the best we could but clearly that doesn't go well when there are five different fandoms involved.  
> Feel free to comment what you think!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
> PS: We could've continued this.  
> We almost added Teen Wolf, TVD, and a few other fandoms in the mix.  
> We still might.  
> Who knows?  
> Not us.  
> Have fun trying to make sense of this monster.  
> (It's 44 pages long.)  
> Say goodbye to our sanity, folks.  
> Enjoy.

He meets Baird at the Back Door with slight trepidation.

He sees the worried expression on her face, and quickly adopts a cocky one.

“I’ll be fine, Baird.” He smirks, and she sighs.

“I know, Ezekiel. Good luck.” She replies, pulling him in for a hug.

He doesn’t know how long this would take, but he does know that he has to do this.

Baird doesn’t have the power to get DOSA off their backs.

Ezekiel… Well, if he calls in enough favors, sleeps with, blackmails, and chums up with the right people, he just might do it.

He opens the Back Door and steps through.

~*~

“He just left in the middle of the night?” Jake asks, angry.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Jake. Ezekiel can handle himself.” Baird replies, trying to placate him.

“All his stuff is gone, Baird. We should’ve known, just as things get tough, Ezekiel leaves. He told us himself!”

Eve sighs as Jake storms off, probably to punch something.

~*~

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Charlie. It’s been a while.”

He pulls the phone away from his ear as she squeals in excitement.

~*~

Cassandra is insistent.

“He’s coming back. He has to.”

Eve frowns to herself.

~*~

“We need to break into the museum to get the artifact.” Jake states, sighing in annoyance.

“Where’s a thief when you need one?”

~*~

“Ezekiel, this is Sam and Dean. They’re good friends of mine.”

“And here I thought you were just a perky IT girl before meeting us.” Dean says humorously.

Ezekiel quirks a brow.

“Oh, she was much more than that.”  
The brothers laugh as she smacks the back of Ezekiel’s head, blushing.

~*~

“Run!” Eve shouts as the alarms went off.

~*~

Ezekiel’s phone buzzes.

He looks at it with a frown, before standing.  
“I need to go do a thing really quick, I’ll be back.”

~*~

Surprisingly, the charges were suddenly dropped, and they were released into the public.

Eve could’ve sworn she saw a cocky grin and a wink, somewhere in the crowd.

~*~

“This is just like Russia.”  
“We swore never to talk about that.”  
Sam and Dean send each other confused looks, before jumping up and running after their two friends.

~*~

“He’s gone?”  
Flynn is very good at faking surprise.

He was the one who helped Ezekiel disappear.

~*~

“Who are you?”  
Ezekiel turns around, calmly, to see a man in a dirty trench coat.

“A friend.”  
He goes back to researching, not missing the disappointed looks on the brothers’ faces.

They’ve been trying to prank him since he arrived.

~*~

Cassandra is already in the Annex when she gets there.

The redhead looks over the map that they had borrowed to search for Ezekiel.

“He isn’t coming back, is he?”  
Eve hugs her.

~*~

“Hi, I’m Jody.”

Ezekiel grins. “I know.”

~*~

Jenkins is surprised when a package arrives.

He probably wouldn’t be if it was outside the building, but it was _inside the Annex_.

It is only when the others had arrived that he opens it, seeing an old Roman sword.

It just so happens to be _the_ Roman sword, that they were trying to steal.

He smiles to himself.

The young thief is still a Librarian, after all.

~*~

It takes a while for the Sheriff turned hunter to recognize him, but when she does, it’s totally worth the wait.

Sam and Dean look mildly alarmed when she slams her fork down and glares at the thief.

“You…” she glares, then growls as she picks up her fork and forcefully chews on her food.

Sam and Dean don’t ask.

~*~

The packages keep coming.

~*~

He picks the keychain up, smiling to himself.

“Jones, we gotta go!” Sam hisses, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the Impala.

~*~

Eve walks into the Annex, seeing another package on the table. She smiles to herself and sits at her desk.

She freezes.

There’s an envelope.

She checks it. Unlabeled.

The Guardian opens the envelope to see a note and some trinkets.

_Almost._

The note makes her smile.

The trinkets are souvenirs, she can tell.

A fluffy pink panda, a keychain with an old plastic dinosaur bone structure, a tie, a crossword puzzle (in _Arabic_ ), and a mug.

Her breath catches when she read the mug.

_#1 Mom_

~*~

He holds the phone in his hands, staring down at it in muted shock.

It’s over.

He has just finished everything, all that he had spent the past two years on, keeping DOSA off of his friends’ backs.  
A grin grows on his face as Charlie looks up.

“What’s got you so happy, Zeke? We still need to finish this hunt.” She says, sending a questioning look his way.

He looks up to see Sam and Dean also looking confusedly at him.

“Oh, nothing. Let’s get to work.”

~*~

The Back Door is right in front of him.

He can tell from the glowing blue light.

“Ezekiel, come on! We need to run!”  
With a sigh, the thief turns away and races after Sam.

They have a job to do.

~*~

The Back Door flickers again. Eve sends it a questioning look.

She has Jenkins check it again.

~*~

The Back Door keeps popping up, at the most inopportune times.

He worries for the day it doesn’t.

~*~

Sam sighs as Dean scarfs down some more pie.

Ezekiel laughs.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of blue light.

“Well, I’ve got to go. People to do, things to see, you two know the deal.” He says, standing.

“Keep in touch, Ezekiel.” Sam insists, standing to give him a side hug. Dean nods, standing as well.

“I’ll try.” Ezekiel grins, moving towards the door.

~*~

He opens the Back Door and steps through.

It’ s chaos.

Baird is standing at her desk, giving out orders, Jake and Cassandra running around the room, arms full of books.   
Jenkins just stands to the side, sipping his tea.

Ezekiel walks to stand next to him, quirking a brow.

“Wendigo.”  
The thief smirks to himself before jumping onto the table and clapping his hands together.

Everyone stops.

“Ezekiel?”  
He grins. “Questions later, right now we need fire. That’s the only way to kill a Wendigo.”  
Cassandra perks up, moving to Jenkins’s lab.

“I’ll go find chemicals.”

Jenkins looks after her, concerned.

“I’ll… supervise her.”

~*~

Sam frowns as his phone vibrates in his hand.

He opens the text message, then laughs, causing Dean to look up.  
Sam shows his older brother the picture of Ezekiel, scratches and soot all over his face, with a text message.

_BBQ, anyone?_

Dean smirks.

~*~

After everything was explained, Ezekiel falls back into the life of a Librarian pretty easily, sometimes asking Sam, Dean, and the other hunters for help.

The other Librarians never find out, although after the fifth unexplained monster death, Eve sends him a considering look.

“Anything you want to tell me, Jones?” She asks later, after the others left.

He grins, feeling his phone vibrate. “Nope.”

~*~

Eve watches Ezekiel pull the phone out of his pocket.

She watches as he looks at it, freezing.

The grin disappears, replaced by an angry frown.

She’s about to ask, but the thief turns and leaves.

~*~

The brothers don’t ask how he knew where they are doing it, Dean just quietly hands him the burning branch as he stares at the pyre.

Dean says something to Sam, but Ezekiel is too busy watching Charlie burn.

Another friend gone.

~*~

He disappears again, this time ignoring the Winchesters as well.

~*~

“Do you know anything?” Cassandra asks, frantic with worry.

Eve sighs, pulling out the map. “Nope.”

~*~

He goes silent for three months.

~*~

Ezekiel calls Dean.

_“Leave your name, number, and nightmare after the beep.”_

“The Styne Family is dealt with.”

~*~

He doesn’t contact Sam for a year.

He refuses to acknowledge the blue light under the doors.

~*~

“The others think you’re dead, you know.”  
Ezekiel sighs, sipping his tea.

“I’m not finished yet.”  
Flynn frowns, leaning forward. “DOSA?”  
The younger man shakes his head.

“Something else.”

The man studies him for a second, before seeming to accept that answer.

Ezekiel leaves England an hour later, with no trace of him ever being there.

~*~

Flynn is hiding something.

Eve could tell, as she watched her Librarian. Cassandra and Stone got a case, and he had decided to sit it out.

For the first time, ever.

“Is he okay?”

Flynn looks at her in surprise, before giving her a small smile.

“He will be.”

~*~

The Serpent tattoo on the man’s arm gives him away.

“So I hear you quit the Library.”

Ezekiel smirks into his drink.

~*~

“How did the Serpent Brotherhood even return?” Cassandra asks, confused.

They had been captured, currently being held in a cage beneath a building, somewhere in Rome.

“Food.” A voice interrupts, eerily familiar.

Jake and Cassandra accept the food, not seeing their captor’s face.

It takes Eve half an hour to realize that the door is unlocked.

~*~

He frowns as he listens.

“You want to kill a hunter?”

“Two. They’re brothers, you might’ve heard of them.”

This is about to get a lot worse.

~*~

“You two need to disappear.”

The voice comes from behind him, as Dean works at cutting the ropes around his wrists.

The hunter nods, and the shadow in the corner of his eye vanishes.

~*~

The Librarians stumble through the Back Door, stopping as Eve draws her gun.

“Who the hell are you?” She asks, annoyed at the two men in their home.

The one with longer hair faces her, hands held up in surrender position.

“Ezekiel sent us, we’re friends!”

That gives them all pause.

“What’s his last name?” Baird asks, frowning.

“Jones.” The short one replies, before lowering his arms. “He said if we ever need magical help, we could come here and get it. Apparently some guys named the Snake Brothers are after us?”  
The big one rolls his eyes. “Serpent Brotherhood, Dean. I’m Sam, and this is my brother.”

She lowers her gun.

“Eve Baird.”

~*~

“So he’s alive?” Cassandra asks Dean, persistent.

He shrugs. “He was when he warned us, a couple months back.”

~*~

“How are they still alive?” the old man asks, observing the thief.

Ezekiel shrugs. “I have no idea.”

The old man smiles. “I’m sure.”

~*~

He’s ready when the group of men come, bursting into the room at night.

They die.

He leaves.

~*~

When the Clippings Book lights up, with an article about twelve dead men popping up, Eve is confused.

There was no magic involved, and it wasn’t one of their normal cases.

Then she sees an arm, in the article’s photo.

They were members of the Serpent Brotherhood.

She takes Stone with her to investigate, Dean tagging along.

~*~

Okay, him getting kicked out of the Serpent Brotherhood was a setback. Even he could admit that.

But, he could work around it.

All the pieces are in place, he just needs to send one text and the Serpent Brotherhood would be taken out.

He hits send, then dials Sam’s number.

~*~

“Hello?” Sam asks into his phone, blocking out Jenkins and Cassandra’s chatter.

_“You’ll be fine, now. The Serpent Brotherhood is destroyed.”_

“Ezekiel?” Sam asks, surprised. He sees their heads snap towards him. The hunter quickly puts the phone on speaker, if only to spare himself from the angry glare on Cassandra’s face.

_“Yeah, it’s me. You and Dean are safe, from the Brotherhood at least. Don’t worry about them.”_

“What do you mean, Ezekiel? What did you do?” Cassie jumps in, frowning at the phone.

There is no reply.

~*~

He knocks on the front door, glancing around.

“Ezekiel?” Jody asks, opening the door. “What’re you doing here?”

The thief tries to shrug, but the stab wound in his side is putting a little damper on things.

“Ezekiel!” Jody gasps as he falls forward, losing consciousness.

~*~

She brings him inside, calling for Claire.

“Jody?” Claire asks, rushing into the room. She quickly picks up Ezekiel’s feet, the two moving him onto the couch.

“Boil some water and get the first aid kit.” Jody orders, and Claire is quick to move.

She’s back by the time Jody manages to cut Ezekiel’s shirt open, prodding at the wound.

“Stab wound, looks like a normal dagger. No internal bleeding, I just need to stitch it and patch him up.” Jody speaks, mainly to herself.

Claire grabs a bottle of whiskey and a bowl, pouring some in, and watches as Jody sterilizes the needle and thread.

“He’ll be fine.” Jody mutters, trying to sound reassuring.

“He has to be.”

~*~

“So who is he?” Claire asks, dabbing at the man’s forehead with a wet towel.

Jody sighs. “A criminal. Thief, best in the business. He became a hunter when a friend of his was killed, and is also able to maintain a job as a Librarian, surprisingly.”

Claire shrugs.

“I guess he needs something to do to conquer the boredom of a library.” She muses.

Jody huffs, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

~*~

_“Care to explain to me why your thief friend showed up on my front porch, bleeding his way into an eternal sleep?”  
_Sam frowns, checking the phone as he snaps, gaining his brother’s attention almost immediately.

“Jody?” he asks, putting the burner phone on speaker.

_“Yeah. Your thief friend, Ezekiel, just showed up here with a stab wound. Nothing the girls and I couldn’t handle, but I’d really like to know what’s going on.”_

Sam motioned to Dean, who was already using one of his burner phones to call Jake.

“Hey, Jake? Yeah, it’s me. You busy?”

~*~

When Ezekiel wakes up, he’s warm.

“Honestly, I think I might strangle him if he disappears again.”  
The thief listens as Cassandra rants, three feet away.

When the hunters and Librarians turn toward the bed, it’s empty.

~*~

Flynn stays back on more missions, disappearing into the Library for weeks, and Eve knows.

Not even he knows where their wayward thief is.

~*~

“Welcome to the British Men of Letters, Mr. Jones.” Ketch greets him, a small, polite ( _fake_ ) smile on his face.

Ezekiel knows better than to try to change his mind.

Mick, however, he’s another story.

Especially with the Winchesters’ influence.

~*~

Eve sighs, watching Jenkins pack up the evidence of their search for Ezekiel.

“It’s been three years, Baird. We can’t search forever.” Galahad says, putting a lid on the box of research.

She nods, stepping aside when he moves to leave.

“Besides,” Jenkins smiles, “he’ll come back when we need him.”

~*~

“Thanks for the assist.” Mary smiles, covered in slime.

Ezekiel grins, nodding.

To her, he remains a nameless goon.

~*~

“Mick Davies, British Men of Letters. We’re a sort of… official hunting department, of the English government. I’ve come here as a delegate to request your help for our future endeavor—”

Eve politely slams the Back Door shut.

~*~

“And you didn’t have any contingencies for something like this?” Sam asks, an annoyed tint to his voice.

Ezekiel hesitates, outside of the command room.

He leaves through a back door, that only he knows of.

~*~

On a street corner in New York, a payphone rings.

~*~

Eve stares down at the text message, only half listening to Cassandra and Jake’s musings on what the British Men of Letters’ presence would mean for them.

_Kick him out._

_Can’t trust him yet._

_~E_

She smiles as the Clippings Book lights up, cutting off all speculation.

~*~

“Move!”  
Sam feels someone grab his jacket, tugging him out of the way as a vampire flies past.

He turns to see who saved him, after handling the vampire.

He’s the only one there.

~*~

He’s being followed.

Ezekiel peeks around his shoulder as he turns the corner, to see a man in a suit, the same man who has been following him since he left one of his New York alias’s apartments.

He’s heard rumors, of this man.  
The Man in the Suit.

An Urban Legend.

Apparently not, although Ezekiel already knows about that.

He pulls out his untraceable phone, walking down a dead-end alley.

When the man turns the corner, Ezekiel is gone.

~*~

“Harold, are you there?” John asks, tapping his earpiece.

“Always, Mr. Reese. How is our number doing?” Finch replies, and John takes small comfort in the clacking of the keys through the speaker.

“Elusive. I think he made me.” John replies, glancing around the alleyway for any sign of where their number could’ve gone.

“Yes, I believe Mr. Alberto’s name and life to be one of many aliases. It appeared too clean, so I did some more digging.”  
“Oh, really, Finch?” John asks, walking down the street.

“Yes. It helped that the Machine has given me more numbers, helping me realize that they are all aliases, for a thief. I don’t know who the thief is just yet, with so many aliases I fear he may have completely wiped his real name from any resource I could find.”  
“Well, Finch, find what you can. We’ve got to figure out if this guy is a perp or a vic.” Shaw speaks up, smirking as she moves to walk beside John.

“You got him?” John asks, tilting his head toward her.  
Her smirk deepens.  
“I know how you lost him.”  
~*~

Dean frowns as Sam answers his phone, curious.

When Sam hangs up, he asks.

“What’s with all the secret phone calls in the night?”

Sam looks toward him, surprised, and… yup. There’s the look.

You’d think Sam would realize that Dean knows him better than anyone, and knows when he’s pretending to be innocent.

“Never mind.”  
Knowing their lives, he’ll find out soon enough.

~*~

Cassandra smiles as Flynn regales her with more outlandish stories, Jenkins and Jake rolling their eyes in the background.

Eve checks her phone one more time, then settles in to hear the rest of the story of how Flynn fought dinosaurs in space, with a man who wears a fez.

~*~

“Mr. Reese, I am currently unable to find our number online, have you and Ms. Shaw had any luck?”  
“It’s like he’s a ghost. I’ve checked his other alias’s apartments out, he’s letting people off the streets use them as a bunch of halfway houses all around the city. None of them have ever actually seen him, but the food is warm and the bills are paid, so nobody’s asking too many questions.” Shaw responds, weaving her way through the city.

She faces away from any cameras, well aware of Samaritan’s threat to her friends, as someone loops arms with her.

“So,” their number speaks, cocky grin on his face, “I hear you’re looking for me.”  
~*~

Sam frowns at his phone, contemplative.

“Hey, what’s up?” Dean asks, entering the room.

Sam looks up at him. “We’ve got a case.”

~*~

Shaw glances around as they keep walking, the man steering her toward a museum.

“Why are we here?” She asks, frowning as they walk into the building.

“Stick around and you’ll find out.” The thief smirks, sliding his arm out from where it was wrapped around her arm.

He vanishes, and she tells Reese to get his ass to the museum, before she ends up shooting him.

~*~

They burst through the Back Door, doing the usual stumble as they look around the museum.

“Why would the Clippings Book send us here?” Cassandra asks as Baird studies a woman standing a few feet away.  
The woman stares back, in the same assessing way as she judges whether the Librarians are a threat or not.

The woman eventually decides that they aren’t a threat, because she turns her back on them and walks into one of the exhibits.

~*~

_“Shaw. I’m here. I brought Bear.”_ Reese speaks into her ear, she taps the earpiece to respond.

“There’s people here, three of them just stumbled out of a janitorial closet. It could be nothing, or it could be something. Harold?”

_“On it, Ms. Shaw.”_ Harold replies, before going silent.

~*~

Ezekiel sighs as he slides through the janitorial door, stepping into the Annex.

He has one moment of basking in the warm feeling of _home_ before there’s a polite cough behind him.

He smiles.

Turns around.

“Hello, Jenkins.”

~*~

Galahad simply raises an eyebrow at the troublesome thief, curious.

Ezekiel chuckles, half shrugging and rubbing the back of his head.

“I need a favor.”

Galahad smiles.

This should be interesting.

~*~

He’s _furious_.

He’s spent decades on his pet project, _Samaritan_ finally rising to it’s full potential.

And now the higher-ups get _one phone call_ , and he has to shut it all down?  
Especially with the other Machine and its agents causing trouble, he refuses to shut _Samaritan_ down.

“Keep looking for them.”

He watches the screen scan the city, and growls.

~*~

Ezekiel’s about to leave the Annex when Jenkins enters the room.

“Leaving again so soon, Mr. Jones?” The immortal asks, bemused.

He turns around, a smile on his face.

“Yeah, I gotta go make sure they shut it down.”

Jenkins smiles. “Come back when you’re ready.”

The thief smiles gratefully, nodding once, disappearing again.

~*~

Nothing happens at the museum, so they head back to the Annex.

Eve looks around for a moment, tilting her head in a knowing way before looking at Jenkins.

They’ll be having _words_ , later.

~*~

Root is the first to slip up, turning a corner, unaware of the new street cameras installed earlier that day.

They spend the next week inside the subway station, not leaving.

Nothing happens.

~*~

Ezekiel frowns as he sees the men in suits, talking into their earwigs and looking around.

He had managed to delay the cameras for a few days, covering the girl’s slip up, but there’s only so much he can do with so little resources.

He purses his lips, disappointed.

They really should’ve followed Jenkin’s orders.

~*~

Parker gets a phone call, answering it quickly as she sees the caller ID.

She listens for a moment, before waving at Nate, frantic in her excitement.

“Yes, Parker?” Nate asks with a small sigh.

“I’ve got a case!”

~*~

Calling the Leverage team is a risk, Ezekiel knows, if he isn’t careful they could expose the original Machine as well as the second, but that’s a risk he’s willing to take.

~*~

Sam stares at Mick, concerned.

“Just go.” The British man whispers, ashen faced.

Dean gets Eileen in the car, Sam following reluctantly.

Mick stares after them, a broken man.

~*~

Ezekiel keeps a close eye on the Leverage crew, as they bring their con into play.

_Too soon,_ he thinks, so he interferes.

~*~

Sopie’s surprised as she is pulled aside, after conning her way into the White House.

A young Asian man is standing in front of her, wearing a suit and a frown.

“You’re too soon. If you run your con now, you’ll ruin everything.”

Sophie frowns, ignoring the voices in her ear.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” She replies, faux accent thick in her voice.

The man rolls his eyes. “Who do you think hired you? Tell Parker it’s still active, she’ll understand. If you strike now, you’ll fail, and you’ll be Persons of Interest.”

Parker gasps in her ear, having heard everything the man said.

“Nate, we can’t go in yet. We have to retreat, wait for his call. Please.” Their thief exclaims, talking in a serious tone that they’ve only ever heard when Archie was involved.

The Asian man leaves, disappearing in the bustle of the White House hallways.

~*~

Eve frowns, noticing more and more cameras popping up in alleyways and stranger places all over America.

Jenkins gives a weary sigh over her shoulder, noticing the same thing, and it could just be her imagination, but he seems… disappointed?

~*~

He yells at his former mentor, and Ketch moves in a blur.

The room suddenly goes dark, and by the time the emergency lights kick in, Mick is outside.

~*~

Hardison gets an email that contains a virus, after he studies the code he realizes that it is powerful enough to completely wreck an America sized continent’s systems, permanently.

“That’s from Ezekiel. That’s his sign.” Parker pipes up, nodding at Nate.

He nods, contemplative.

“Let’s go steal back the peoples’ privacy.”

~*~

He stares in shock as his _Samaritan_ shuts down.

It doesn’t just shut down, it completely self destructs.

He turns to yell at the Asian man who he had assumed was his underling, to find nobody there.

~*~

“So this is where the magic happens, huh?”

John, Shaw, Root, and Harold all look at him, three of them with guns in their hands.

Ezekiel smiles, looking around.

“A library. Fitting.”

“How do you mean, Mr…?” Harold speaks, Bear sitting calmly at his side.

“Jones. Ezekiel Jones. I don’t know, Harold. You can put your guns away, by the way, you won’t shoot me.”

Shaw’s eyebrow rises. “And why is that?”

He shrugs. “I guess I have an inherent trust for anyone who works in a Library.”

Harold smiles, relaxed.

“I’m just stopping by to say that Samaritan has been destroyed, permanently.” Ezekiel announces, a small grin on his face.

“How?” Shaw asks, still suspicious.

Ezekiel shrugs.

“I’ve got skills.”

The three put their guns away, still slightly cautious.

“Why would you do that for us?” Root asks, curious.

He shrugs. “I’m a nice thief. And I need a favor.”

“What would you like us to do for you, Mr. Jones?”  
Ezekiel smiles.

“I need you to protect a man named Mick Davies.”

~*~

Cassandra frowns at Jake.

“You found another conspiracy?”

“Yeah, there’s this huge theory that a Machine controls every camera and device as long as it’s connected to the internet. I don’t believe it, but it’s an interesting thought.”

~*~

Dean frowns. “Lucifer’s got a kid?”

~*~

Ezekiel ducks, the rougaru growling in frustration.

There’s a flash of blue light behind the beast, and Ezekiel watches as Jake suddenly stumbles through the broken doorway.

“What the—” the cowboy exclaims, Ezekiel interrupting.

“Grab the machete!” He yells, rolling to the side as the rougaru swipes again.

“Jones? The hell?” Jake shouts back, picking up the machete and getting ready to fight.

“I’ll explain later.” The thief shrugs, grabbing the blade from the cowboy’s hand and spinning around, hearing the _shhink_ as the blade takes the rougaru’s head clean off.

“What?” Jake asks, stumbling after Ezekiel as the thief pulls him through the Back Door into the Library.

~*~

“You’re a leader, Sam. You always have been. You’ll do this, and I’ll be waiting for you to come back.”

Sam smiles gratefully at his brother, accepting his comforting words.

They return to the Bunker to find Mick waiting for them.

~*~

He knows how to vanish.

Mick stays in the Bunker with the Winchesters for two days before he leaves, keeping a tracker in his shoe, as a sign of good faith.

He makes his way to New York, following the advice of Jones.

He notices the lack of security around him, cameras turning away at integral moments, ATMs glitching and spilling money whenever he needs it.

~*~

“Ezekiel?” Cassie exclaims, staring in shock as her boys stumble through the Back Door, a strange creature’s head rolling in behind them.

“Hey, Cassie.” Ezekiel winces, prepared for a slap.

She pulls him into a hug.

~*~

Sam and Dean insist on a barbeque to celebrate Ezekiel’s return, when he mentions that he will be sticking around, for the foreseeable future.

And to introduce Jack and Cas to the Librarians.

Things go back to normal, until the Library gives him a case in Portland, where he meets a man named Nick Burkhardt.

~*~

“Blütbad.” Ezekiel states, a grin on his face.

Monroe sends him a questioning, impressed look, nose twitching for a second.

“Nice to meet you.”

Nick smiles, noticing his friend’s interest.

~*~

Flynn is the last to notice the thief’s unusual habits, only starting to ask about it when he catches him leaving through the Back Door at three in the morning.

“Where are you off to?” the eldest Librarian asks.

Ezekiel grins.

“Germany.”

~*~

Sam frowns as he gets a phone call.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester. My name is Harold Wren, I do believe Mr. Davies needs your help. How quickly can you and your brother get to New York?”

~*~

Ezekiel ducks, avoiding the Reaper’s blade as he tries to get to the next key.

“Is this really necessary?” Nick shouts, waving a torch at the two that he is fighting, clearly annoyed.

Monroe just roars, fighting alongside Rosalee as they take on the fourth.

~*~

Ezekiel returns to the Library, Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee in tow.

He isn’t expecting to see the entire Library team gathered around a table.

“What’s up?” He asks, glancing at Nick and the others.

Cassie glances up.

“Shakespeare’s plays are coming to life.”

Ezekiel moves toward the table, ignoring the three newcomers’ confused looks.

“How can I help?”

~*~

Sam and Dean glance around.

“What is it with that kid and Libraries?” Dean mumbles, Shaw sending him a warning look.

She takes up a wary position, subtly putting herself between the two brothers and her team, John mirroring her position on her left.

“Easy, girl.” Root soothes, sliding up behind her and putting a hand on her waist.

“We can trust them.”

~*~

Castiel frowns, Jack watching him curiously.

“What’s in New York?”

~*~

“How’s Ezekiel doing?” Hardison asks, seemingly out of the blue.

“He’s doing great, from what I’ve heard.” Parker responds, ignoring the rest of the team’s questioning looks.

~*~

Mick ducks a swing, avoiding the bottle thrown at his head. He’s about to be taken down when a gun shot rings out.

A man in a suit stands in the opening of the alleyway, lowering his weapon as a woman rushes past him, attacking the two remaining men.

“Mick!” He hears Sam shout as Dean pulls him to his feet. They run out of the alley, into a black car.

“Where are we going?” Mick asks, confused.

Dean grins.

“You’ll see.”

~*~

Ezekiel sighs as the rest of the Librarians race through the Back Door, off to stop Shakespeare’s plays.

“What the hell was that?” Monroe finally speaks.

Ezekiel looks over to see that Jenkins has already served their guests tea and cookies, and the three of them are looking around the Annex in awe.

He grins.

“My job.”

~*~

Nick glances back through the Back Door one more time, waving back as Ezekiel closes the door.

“Well that was interesting.” Rosalee remarks, setting down the box of potions and remedies that Jenkins had gifted her before they left.

“I like him.” Monroe decides, grinning.

“Yeah.” Nick smiles, looking toward them in the Spice Shop.

“Me too.”

~*~

“So you monitor everything in the world?” Mick asks.

Harold hesitates.

“It’s not that simple.”

He’s about to explain the Machine’s purpose, when the power in the building goes out, and they hear shouts of policemen.

~*~

Ezekiel checks his phone, scowling.

“I’ve got to go.” He tells Jenkins, leaving the Library.

~*~

Jenkins waits for the Librarians to return.

When the Back Door glows blue, he holds back a laugh as the three Librarians and their Guardian stumble through it, almost falling to the floor.

Jake looks around.

“Where’s Ezekiel?”

Galahad shrugs.

“Saving someone, no doubt.”

They aren’t expecting the Clippings Book to fly across the room, almost smacking Flynn in the face.

He reads the new clip.

“Looks like we’re going to Germany.”

~*~

They’re arrested, all under their false names. Harold Wren is quick to get out of jail, getting John and Shaw out as well. The Winchesters and Mick, however, are stuck until he can work something out.

An hour into their stay at John’s apartment, there’s a knock on the door.

They open it, to see Mick, the Winchesters, and a peeved Ezekiel Jones.

~*~

They’re ambushed.

Strange reptile creatures surround them the second the Back Door closes, and Flynn is barely able to send the distress signal before they’re all knocked out.

~*~

“Someone hacked you back. I’ll handle it, this was an attack on me.” Ezekiel explains, barely keeping his anger off of his face.

He can tell Harold is about to ask questions, when his phone beeps three times.

It’s in his hand faster than any of them can blink.

He scowls.

“I have to go.”  
He disappears through the front door, strangely glowing blue, as the others look at each other.

They all have different relationships with their friend, but this is the first time they’ve been afraid of him.

“I’d wish luck to whoever pissed him off, but they probably deserve it.” Shaw comments, before going back to cleaning her guns.

~*~

“Where.” Ezekiel grits out, glowering.

“Germany.” Jenkins replies, just as grim.

The Back Door resets, and Ezekiel is gone.

~*~

“Where’s your friend? The Asian one.” Renard asks, bursting into the Spice Shop.

Nick frowns. “Don’t know, why?”

“My brother plans on attacking him. He says he’s got some of his friends, ready to kill all of them.”

Rosalee stands, concerned.

“How can we help?”

Renard sighs.

“I have no idea.”

The front door flashes an ominous blue color.

~*~

Ezekiel enters the dungeon, a storm waiting to rage upon his enemy.

“Let them go.”

His voice is thunder, and the Librarians can only stare in awe as he faces Eric.

He sees his friends, chained to their knees and with bruises and cuts on their faces.

“Ezekiel Jones. So kind of you to join the party.” Eric Renard smiles, his grin sharper than any blade.

Ezekiel’s expression doesn’t change.

“Now is not a good time to piss me off. Let them go before I kill you.”

Eric laughs.

“And how would you do that? I hold all of the cards, here, Mr. Jones. You have no power here.”

Ezekiel’s face goes blank.

“I have friends.”

There’s scuffling noises behind Eric, and his smile drops.

Nick Burkhardt emerges from the shadows, gun pointed at Eric’s head.

“Now, now, Grimm. Wouldn’t want to do something too drastic.” Eric speaks, turning his back to Ezekiel.

That’s his mistake.

The second he’s focused on Nick, there’s a knife in his back, tip poking out of his chest.

Eric falls dead, as Ezekiel moves to grab the keys to his friends’ chains.

~*~

Cassandra closes her eyes as soon as she hears his voice. She knows about Ezekiel’s angry protectiveness, having seen a small glimpse of it when he met her parents.

She knows how this ends.

The chains around her arms and legs are removed, and Ezekiel quickly pulls her to him, shielding her from whatever he has done.

“Ezekiel. There will be repercussions.” A stranger’s voice speaks.

Her friend’s voice is strong. “I know.”

She knows, now.

This man’s enemy just became Ezekiel’s enemy.

This won’t end well for them.

~*~

This time, when he vanishes into the night, the others get to say see you later.

~*~

Sam and Dean find Cas and Jack waiting for them when they return to the Bunker, troubled expressions on their faces.

“Ezekiel got here yesterday. He hasn’t left the library.” Castiel explains.

Sam frowns, glancing toward Dean.

“I’ll check on him.” His brother speaks, already moving toward the hallway.

~*~

“All good?” Monroe asks.

“All good.” Nick replies.

~*~

Dean ducks as a book goes sailing past his head, hitting the wall behind him with a thud.

“So we’re gonna talk about this.” He announces, seeing Ezekiel guiltily spin around to face him.

“Sorry.”

Dean shakes his head.

“It’s fine. I’ve faced worse than a book to the face.”

Ezekiel nods, turning back to the table, covered with books.

“Gonna come eat? I’ll make burgers.” Dean offers into the silence. He doesn’t bother trying to read the books, knowing enough to recognize the German letters.

“Maybe later.” Ezekiel says, distracted.

“Hey.”

Dean’s hand goes on Ezekiel’s shoulder.

“When you go after them, you know we’ve got your back, right?”

Ezekiel smiles.

“Yeah.”

“And you’ll call us for backup?”

“Yeah.”

They both know he’s lying.

~*~

Harold sighs, reading the screens.

“I have sent you everything the Machine has found on the Royals, if there is anything else we can do to help, let me know.”

_“Thanks, Harold.”_ Ezekiel replies, and then he hangs up.

“Trouble?” John asks, a steady presence in the abandoned subway.

“Maybe.” Harold answers, frowning at the screen.

~*~

Nate’s sitting in the back room of the restaurant, speaking with Sophie, when his phone rings.

“Hello?” He asks, confused.

_“I need your team’s help.”_ An accented voice replies.

Hardison comes running into the room, Bluetooth to his ear.

“Ezekiel?”

Parker zips down from the ceiling, having crawled out of an air vent when she heard the name.

Nate sighs, electing to put the phone on speaker.

_“Hey, Hardison. I sent you some files, mind taking a look at them?”_ Ezekiel asks over the phone. _“And be careful, the people I’m dealing with are dangerous.”_

Hardison’s smile fades into a serious expression as he hears his friend’s voice.

“Will I get to punch anyone?” Eliot asks, having appeared when he heard the ruckus.

_“Maybe. Don’t know yet. Be prepared for lizards.”_

“Lizards?” Sophie asks, confused.

_“Lizards.”_ Ezekiel confirms.

Ezekiel hangs up, and Team Leverage sit in confused silence.

~*~

Eve frowns.

Jenkins and Flynn have been stressed, lately. Ever since Ezekiel disappeared.

They’ve been avoiding cases, focusing on research.

She catches them often, huddled around books on creatures called Wesen, mumbling to each other about _Royals_ , and _Ezekiel_. She would ask, but she knows that Ezekiel will bring her in the loop when she can help, rather than stand around, worrying.

And if he doesn’t fill her in, Jenkins and Flynn will.

Eventually.

~*~

For everything to be settled with the Royals, he has to do a lot of strange stuff.

He practically lives in the basement of the Spice Shop, with Rosalee’s permission, as he creates a plan to call a truce.

He’s halfway through that plan when he gets a phone call, from a blocked number.

He hesitates.

“Sally’s Sanitorium, you smack ‘em, we zap ‘em.” He answers the phone, a perfect imitation of Jake’s accent.

_“Ezekiel Jones.”_ A German voice speaks.

“Yes.”

_“We do not wish to make an enemy of you, or the Library, Mr. Jones. Eric acted alone, kidnapping your friends, and you settled it with his death. There will be no more attacks from our side of this unhappy incident.”_

He tilts his head.

“What about the Grimm?”

_“The Grimm has made his own deal, part of it promising protection for your friends. The Librarians will not be part of this battle.”_

Ezekiel smiles.

“Truce.”

~*~

Sam frowns.

“Michael’s here.”

~*~

Nick is confused when he arrives home to find a set of keys taped to his front door, with an address.

It leads to a safe house, with the best security system he’s ever seen.

He smirks.

It’s time for a move, anyways.

~*~

Ezekiel comes back to the Library, having let everyone know that he’s back.

The six of them throw a small pizza party, all together again, calm and peaceful.

Then Sam calls.

~*~

Jack coughs harder, feeling the tissue in his hand get wetter and wetter.

He looks down at the blood, frowning, before tossing the tissue in the trash bin with the rest of them.

(He makes sure to get rid of them when nobody is looking, late at night.

Sam and Dean are usually asleep, while Castiel watches TV.)

~*~

“Do you know anything about containment of an Archangel?” Ezekiel asks Jenkins, cell phone pressed to his shoulder.

The immortal man’s eyebrows raise, curious.

“Which one?”

“Michael.”

He thinks for a minute.

“We may have something that can help.”

~*~

Dean isn’t expecting the call from Harold, letting him know about a couple strange deaths in Wyoming, people with their eyes burnt out.

“We’re not getting involved in that angel crap, but Harold’s keeping an eye out.” Shaw says, leaning against the Bunker’s wall.

Dean nods, finishing the call as they get ready to spar.

~*~

Ezekiel shows up at the Brewery, Parker spotting him as he sits down to order a meal.

She catches his eye, telling Eliot to make a bacon cheeseburger, leading the Asian man to the back room.

“Hardison! Zeke’s here!” Parker shouts, and Nate and Sophie look over from the couch to see him.

“Mr. Jones, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sophie greets, rising and shaking his hand.

Ezekiel grins, noticing Nate’s confused recognition.

“You’re the thief that pissed off Sterling.”

Ezekiel wiggles his eyebrows, neither confirming nor denying Nate’s words.

The spark in his eye says enough.

~*~

Nick has been in Portland long enough that the other detectives just hand him and Hank the strange cases, not even questioning it anymore.

Hank raises an eyebrow at the latest one.

“Two men found dead, with their eyes burned out of their heads.”

Nick’s about to look at the case file, when his phone rings.

“Yeah?”

_“Don’t get involved. It’s not Wesen.”_

“Ezekiel? What’s going on?”

Hank perks up, having not met the mysterious Asian yet.

_“I’m handling it, but I can’t keep you guys safe if you get involved. Stall the case, pass it on, whatever you have to do, just promise me you won’t get involved.”_

Nick purses his lips, hearing the genuine concern in his friend’s voice.

He waves Renard down from the Captain’s office.

“We won’t take the case.”

Ezekiel’s sigh of relief is cut off as the call ends.

~*~

“So the supernatural is real?” Hardison asks, confused.

Ezekiel nods.

Nate doesn’t know how he feels about this, but looking around at his team, he and Hardison are the only ones.

“Sophie?” He asks, and she smiles.

“I met a young man in California, he saved my life. He was a werewolf.”

Parker squeals. “Scott?”

Sophie’s eyebrow lifts. “You’ve met?”

The thief nods excitedly. “Ezekiel introduced us.”

Ezekiel smiles, reminiscent.

“And there’s this town in Virginia, we met some vampires. They’re nice, though.”

Ezekiel chuckles at that memory, remembering Damon’s reaction to Parker.

“Eliot?” Hardison asks, looking for a glimpse of sanity.

The hitter shrugs.

“Mom was a hunter.”

Ezekiel thinks for a moment, remembering Jake’s quick acceptance of magic’s existence.

Makes sense.

~*~

He returns to the Library after explaining the situation to the other teams, to find a note.

Everyone’s at the Bunker.

~*~

Jack writhes in pain as Rowena casts her spells, Jenkins on standby with some artifacts.

Cassie curls into Jake’s arm, tears streaming down her cheeks as Ezekiel puts his hand on her shoulder.

~*~

Eve eventually gets the Librarians out of the room, leaving Rowena, Jenkins, and Flynn to do their magic as Sam and Dean watch.

“He’s going to be fine.” She reassures her kids, and they wait.

~*~

Shaw and Root show up an hour later, Root staying near Cassandra as Shaw books it to Jack’s room.

~*~

_“How’s your friend?”_ Rosalee asks.

“He’s not improving, but he’s not getting worse. It’s progress.” Ezekiel replies, tiredly rubbing his forehead.

Jake and Cassie are asleep at the main table, Eve watching over them as Ezekiel talks on the phone.

_“Monroe and I’ll look through what we have, maybe if we can’t make Jack’s two parts merge we can find a way to remove one. Nick and Adalind should be here soon, maybe they’ll know something.”_

“Thanks, Rosalee.”

_“Anytime.”_

~*~

Jack dies.

Jenkins brings him back.

~*~

They catch up to Michael, eventually.

Sam tells Ezekiel about what went down after the fact.

Jenkins had a jar, strong enough to contain a god, and Dean had a stupid plan.

Now Michael’s in the Library, room 104, on display in the infinite cage.

~*~

Ezekiel looks around, seeing Cassie, Rowena, Root, Parker, Sophie, and Rosalee in conversation around the pool. Adalind is with them, hanging to the outskirts of the group, unsure if she is welcome, and Ezekiel watches as Cassie pulls her into the group, answering her silent question.

Jake and Eliot are talking with Nick and Monroe by the grill, both twins holding frozen pea packs to their cheeks.

( _“You hit me first!” “You hit me back!”_ )

Sam and Dean are talking with Cas, Jody, Mick, and Hank as Claire and Patience try to teach Jack how to swim, Alex and Kaia laughing in the background.

Harold and John are speaking with Jenkins and Eve, trading tips on security and sparring tactics, from what Ezekiel can hear, and Nate and Flynn are caught up in conversation about planes and conspiracies.

He spots Hardison by Nessie’s daughter’s tank, curiously watching the creature as she waves at him.

“Burgers are up!” Eliot shouts, and everyone swarms the grill, getting what they need and settling back down.

Ezekiel smiles as Nick hands him a plate.

There aren’t any current threats, and all of his people are safe.

He’s halfway through his burger when he sees Claire hand Jack a water pistol.

This’ll be fun.

edn

 


End file.
